gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
TAWoRS Starter Pack (S1E2)
After Gumball being pranked so many times, Mordecai and Rigby try to save Gumball from Muscle Man's pranks, although it does not end well. Characters Gumball, Anaise, Brandon Mordecai, Rigby, Skips, Muscle Man Transcript Initiation (Everyone welcomes Gumball to his new job) (At the stairs of the Park house) Muscle Man: Hey, Gumball, I saved a seat for you right next to me, bro. Gumball: Wow, thanks Muscle Man. (Gumball falls into 1/4 of the stairwell) Muscle Man: (laughs) Mordecai: Muscle Man, Gumball's initiation is over, you can stip pranking him now. Muscle Man: His initiation isn't over until I say its over! Hey Gumball, get a tasty lick of this! Gumball: (after being farted on by Muscle Man) Eew, man, that's gross, and my mouth was open. Muscle Man: (laughs) Craziness at Hand Mordecai: Hey Brandon, we need your help. Brandon: Let me guess, you want me to tell Muscle Man to stop pranking my son Gumball. Rigby: How did you know? Brandon: I can read your thoughts. I'm a mind reader. Mordecai: Dude, that's sick in a good way. Brandon: Thanks, let me call Anaise in here. (Brandon yells for Anaise) Anaise: Hey Brandon, what do you need? Brandon: Anaise, I need you to show that When Pranking Goes Wrong video to Muscle Man, because he has gone far enough with pranking your brother Gumball. Anaise: Okay. Guys, follow me. When Pranking Goes Wrong Video Anaise: Okay, Muscle Man, can you please watch this video? Muscle Man: Aww, sweet, a movie! Anaise: No, its a When Pranking Goes Wrong video. Muscle Man: Dang it! (Anaise puts in the video) Narrator: Pranking. The funny lifestyle. But let's see what happens when pranking goes wrong in the workplace. This is When Pranking Goes Wrong. (video ends after credits roll) Muscle Man: Sweet! I can't wait to do these pranks on Gumball. (laughs) Anaise: Let me call Skips. Pranking 101 Anaise: Hey Skips, can we talk to you? Skips: Let me guess, you want to stop Muscle Man from pranking Gumball. Anaise: How did you know? Rigby: I was gonna say that, no way! Skips: Brandon gave me some of his thought-reading powers. Mordecai: Cool. Skips: In order for you to make Muscle Man stop pranking Gumball, you need to prank Muscle Man and tell him that Gumball did it. Mordecai: NO! Skips: Why not? Mordecai: I remember what happened to Thomas when this happened. Skips: Whatever, its Gumball's funeral. (Anaise gives Mordecai the puppy dog eyes) Mordecai: Alright, fine! I'll do it. Prankbacks Muscle Man: So why couldn't Gumball do this? Mordecai: He said it was too high up. Muscle Man: Whatever, losers, watch and learn. (trash falls on Muscle Man) Mordecai, Rigby, Anaise: (laughs) Mordecai: Dude, Gumball got you good. Muscle Man: Gumball did this? Rigby: And he told us to tell you that (shrugs Anaise) Anaise: To make sure that you never prank him again. Muscle Man: GUMBALL DID THIS?! Rigby: Muscle Man, are you okay? Muscle Man: GUMBALL NEEDS TO LEARN NOT TO PRANK HIS SUPERIOR! (Muscle Man breaks stuff) Muscle Man: HE'S GONNA WISH HE WAS NEVER BORN! I'M COMING FOR YOU GUMBALL! (screams) Chase Mordecai: Gumball, we need to get you out of here. Gumball: Why? Anaise: Well, we pranked Muscle Man and we blamed it on you by mistake. Rigby: And now he's after you and he's gonna destroy you. Gumball: What?! Muscle Man: GUMBALL! Mordecai, Rigby, Anaise, Gumball: AAAHHHH! (They run) Muscle Man: YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THIS! (Muscle Man throws trees at them) Mordecai: Gumball, what are you going to do? (Gumball looks at his car) Gumball: I see my car! Mordecai: Okay, go! We'll stall Muscle Man. (Muscle Man looks at Gumball in his car) Muscle Man: Gumball. (Gumball screams and drives away) (Muscle Man grabs a building and spins it around) Mordecai: Muscle Man, Gumball didn't prank you, (it was us in slow motion) (Muscle Man throws the building at the car) Mordecai, Rigby, Anaise: NO! (in slow motion) Muscle Man: And next time, you're gonna be craving laughter! Mordecai, Rigby, Anaise: Huh? Muscle Man: Hey, yo, Gumball! (Gumball steps out of the bushes) Muscle Man: Don't worry, Gumball, I can fix your car. (Car finally gets broken down) (Mordecai and Rigby say thanks a lot) Anaise: You know you scared the crap out of us, right? (Brandon calls Gumball) Gumball: Hey Brandon, um, can I use your car tomorrow? (END) Category:Fanfiction Stories